


Shakith's Test

by ciarnys



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Emperor Mage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciarnys/pseuds/ciarnys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaddar's reason to aid the Tortallans is not what, but who.<br/>Takes place during Emperor Mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakith's Test

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked to think Kaddar had a crush on Daine; thus, a little story on what was Kaddar's (initial) reason to help the strangers from a distant land.

Kaddar discretely looked at the young, foreign mage as she sat in animated conversation with Lindhall while Ozorne tried his best to intimidate and impress the Tortallan embassy. It was a tactic that Kaddar had seen hundreds at times, and was now little more than a dreary ceremony to the heir.  He pushed the chicken fillet around his plate, musing about the lady to his left, who seemed out of place within the glamorous palace. Veralidaine was not as careful with her tongue as the other diplomats were; it was refreshing to be with somehow who was frank with him, for once. Not to mention her tone - she was one of the few people who ever scolded him in his life. The first time it had occurred, he was indignant, thinking,  _how dare she raise her tone at me?_  But then realized that it was his own clouded, naïve judgment. He had always assumed women were pensive, timid creatures. It wasn’t until he met Daine that he realized that was a mistake to think.  In other parts of the world, women were powerful beings, even more than men. The thought! How did they ever take care of the home? How were children fed?  It was a strange thought to him, and he was still unsure what to think about it.

But her smile, her temper, and her simple common sense - despite their different views on various things, she never degraded him - made him feel like he _mattered_. She never gave him a pitied look that other Carthakis gave him, sadden that the young man probably wouldn’t live to see 30 if Ozorne had his way. She never treated him like his uncle’s pet, but as an individual human, himself - even if that meant having a heated discussion about Carthak’s distribution of money and vehemently disagreeing with his policies. She never tried to be someone she wasn’t just to please him. She was always true to herself, even if it meant it would bring her nothing but trouble. Daine intrigued him, to say the least. He had never met a person with even remotely similar views to his own, even less someone who expanded those views beyond what he thought possible.  There were times where such liberal thinking  confused him, like her disgust on slaves. Why did she worry so much? It was the way of life, and had always been, so why would she think elsewise? Daine acted like he was blind to the obvious, while he felt that she wasn’t seeing the facts in front of her. Their growing friendship introduced new ideas and concepts to him (not that he ever gave her the satisfaction of knowing that) leading him to be very charmed by the girl sitting near him, though he never let it show.

The lady of his thoughts turned towards him, a concerned look on her face. Her curls cascaded around her tender face, the blue tunic she was wearing luring the blueness of her eyes to outshine the gray. Daine glanced down at his plate, noticing at his untouched food. 

“That’s odd Kaddar, you usually have a large appetite,” she teased, the concern mixed with bemusement. A few seconds afterwards a slave whisked away the plate and replaced it with a traditional Carthaki dessert, producing an eye roll from Daine. 

“Oh, I see. You were waiting for dessert, weren’t you?” He managed a tentative smile before she returned to a fastpaced conversation with Lindhall about bats;  
 they were debating something about how bats saw with their ears. Slowly chewing through the malva pudding before him (he always felt the need to chew pudding,   
and the reason why still evaded him), a sly look to a distant table revealed him a mysterious sight:  Numair was staring at his student with an odd expression, his eyes sneakily shifting between Kaddar and Veralidaine.  _That is the third time I see that look. What is he planning?_  Unsettled by seeing something he felt improper for, the prince turned his attention to his companions’ conversation.

“- it varies from species to species, but their smartness is different from bat to bat. They have their own levels of common sense, the ones with less of it are usually the first to go,” Daine explained, drinking a sip of water while listening to Lindhall’s reply.

Lindhall leaned back in his seat, his fingers drumming the table as he did when he was intrigued. “That is most interesting. Even within the various orders there seems to be a connection between intelligence and survival. I had always assumed that bats’ - or animals’ in general - intelligence falls within a small specific range, and doesn’t impact survival by a large degree. The hierarchies they seem to have by your explanations are also impacted by their intelligence and experience. Fascinating.”

Kaddar smiled, used to his friend’s interest in everything and anything. “You think everything is fascinating, Lindhall,” he added dryly. A glance at  Daine told him that the girl had been genuinely interested in what the mage had said, but had struggled to understand his rant, despite her poor attempts at pretending otherwise.  It was a curious sight, to see someone intelligent yet illiterate in terms of academia.

A slave tapped the professor on the shoulder, and humbly began to speak. “O Nobility, Professor Fahir is looking for you.” Lindhall nodded absently, turning to the two young adults beside him. “Well, if you excuse me, work calls.” A brief nod to both of them, and  then he was gone, cloak trailing behind him, reminding Kaddar faintly of the bats the professor so loved to discuss. For the next hour or so, Daine and Kaddar maintained a constant stream of conversation, with occasional interruptions by important Carthaki and Tortallan politicians. The prince could feel his uncle’s eyes boring into his back, watching his every move with the Gallan girl. He’s hoping I can convince her to stay, he realized suddenly. It made perfect sense and explained why his uncle was so insistent that he attended to a country girl. A person like Veralidaine would be a perfect warrior and an excellent way to harass armies without losing human lives. His mistake was taking so long to decipher his uncle’s machinations, when he  had witness them his whole life. The malva mysteriously became tasteless.

“Kaddar, are you okay? You seem out of it,” Daine asked, worry slowly seeping into her voice. She had noticed that the prince was unusually distracted; something seemed to be troubling him.  _He is a prince, after all. Maybe he’s worrying about princely matters. With an uncle like that, I’m not too surprised._  Kaddar looked up from his finished dessert, his expression unchanging, betraying neither the startle nor the surprise she expected. He smiled politely, shaking his head. 

“I was just thinking.”

A mischievous smile danced on Veralidaine’s lips. “Too much of that’ll land you in trouble.”

He picked up on her humorous tone, knowing that she didn’t realize how true those words were. “So I’ve been warned, but nonetheless, thank you for the reminder.” 

She leaned forward, talking in a hushed manner. “I know I really shouldn’t be asking you this, but you think we could visit the menagerie again? I’d like to talk to the animals. They’re so different from the People back home, and I don’t know if I’d have the chance to meet them again.” Surreptitiously searching for the slaves that could read lips, Kaddar hesitated before he nodded. He wanted to please the young lady, but a wrong move and he would find something unpleasant in his food. Veralidaine’s pleading face eventually won over his worries.

 “Very well. I will inform my uncle and Master Numair of our whereabouts.” While he beckoned a slave and gave orders, Daine stood up, letting Zek readjust himself in her hair. The day they left this daft country couldn’t come soon enough, in her opinion. This country was all sorts of backwards, treating people worse than animals. Though naturally, she had to keep it all to herself for the sake of diplomacy. Kaddar turned and offered his arm in a formal matter, as they were still in the presence of influential people. She took his arm rather clumsily, chatting amiably while walking to the menagerie. 

He let her wander among the animals, observing the odd respect that even the wildest of animals gave her.  _Maybe the Banjiku aren’t too far from the truth._  It was an odd gift from the gods, and maybe it was her gift that made her so impetuous, so vocal in matters that did not concern women. He had come to expect a country girl with a horrible lilt, but instead found a young woman with a sharp mind and caring attitude. It didn’t surprise him that he had been enticed by such a contrary lady, something – no, someone, as she would insist - foreign, new and exotic, someone he would love to spend many evenings under the moon, discussing all the topics available to them under the Carthaki sun, without worrying what slipped out of his traitorous tongue.

A shadow spoke in a timid voice, stirring him out of his thoughts. “O, the highest of Nobility, your faithful servant brings you a message from your uncle, the Imperial Majesty Ozorne.” Kaddar resisted the urge to scowl. Who else would send him a message with such perfect timing? Hastily taking the note, he read his uncle’s neat scrawl.

_Do not fail me, Kaddar._

This time he really scowled, shoving the note into a pocket, readjusted his scowl into a gracious smile as Daine returned in a jovial mood. As she babbled about the new knowledge she had gained speaking to the plain animals, Kaddar gazed at her with a hint of sadness.  _Majesty and love do not consort well together, nor do they dwell in the same place. I feel like Shakith is testing me, seeing that I can’t have such a woman, yet knowing that I will captivated by her._  He crumpled the hateful note in his pocket. He knew that was an  eloquent order, not a request, and his uncle would know his heir understood the message. To not follow Ozorne’s commands meant certain punishment. This was all a game to the Emperor Mage, like that chess game he was fond of.

 He thought of all the moments he had shared with the young woman in the past few days. They were nothing special, but different from the past few years in his life. They had been so delightful, despite the arguing, something different from the daily life of a heir. A tenderness filled his heart suddenly, a bud of something that had been born from those moments.  Dangerous determination stirred within his chest, filling his mind with a repeating thought.  _This is a game my uncle will not win. If she wishes to fly like the larks she is so fond of, then I shall not force her into a gilded cage._

In split seconds, His Royal Highness Kaddar, prince of Siraj, decided his and Carthak’s fate, gambling his life for a person he could never fully love. He could almost hear the cackle of the Graveyard Hag echoing in his ears, the roll of her dice betting on his choice. 

 - - -

“Kaddar, can I ask you something?” Daine inquired, having been temporarily distracted by a pair of house cats. When she turned to look at her friend, she was surprised to see him with an uptight expression, used to his calm temper.   _Not uptight-determined. He seems fair determined for something._  The look evaporated the instant  he met her eyes, replaced by his usual princely demeanor.  Walking down the palace hallways arm-in-arm, Daine couldn’t shake off the feeling that she missed something important.


End file.
